Back for his dobe
by whippasnappa
Summary: Sasuke kills Itachi and is brought back to Kohona. Naruto hasn't been the same since sasuke left... and Sasuke is going to find out just how he feels about naruto as he sees what his leaving has done to his blonde angel. sasunaru. don't own naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke stared at the bloodied body of his dead brother. It was over; he had finally killed the murderer of his clan. He didn't know what he would expect once he had accomplished this but what he wasn't expecting was to feel a dark hole of nothingness. He felt empty; just like Kakashi has told him.

X flashback X 

"_Sasuke…forget about revenge."_

"_What?"_

"_Well, I've seen a lot of people like you, and the fate of those who seek revenge is grim. It's tragic. You will end up suffering and hurting yourself even more. Even if you do succeed in getting revenge, the only thing that remains is emptiness."_

"_Shut up! What do you know? Don't lecture me as if you know what its like!"_

_X end flashback X_

As Sasuke looked into the glazed eyes of his brother, he wished he had listen to Kakashi. He only had one goal, one dream and now it was over. He had nothing. The kunai that was dripping with his brother's blood slipped from Sasuke's hand as he fell beside the older Uchiha. The next thought pushed into his mind; one that he had been suppressing for a long time. A blonde haired boy wearing bright orange swam into his minds eye. Bright blue eyes opened; there was no mistaking who it was. "Naruto…" Sasuke mumbled as his world faded into black.

"That's right. We found him unconscious by his brother's body."

"He killed Itachi?"

"We think so."

Sasuke groaned. He was in a comfortable bed. A smell of disinfectant reached his nose and he slowly opened his eyes to reveal a familiar man staring at him. "Hello Sasuke, welcome back." He said. Sasuke grunted in response and rolled over, blocking Kakashi from his sight. "I'm sorry about the fact that you don't feel like talking, but I need you to verify for me what happened." Sasuke turned around to face Kakashi. "If you're asking about Itachi, then I killed that piece of scum, yes." Sasuke hissed. Kakashi nodded. "As I thought. You know, if you're worried about people accepting you in Kohona again, I needn't worry. You killing Itachi, an A class criminal, will probably… well, everything will be fine." Kakashi said to his student.

"I don't care what kohona thinks of me. I don't give a shit about kohona." He snapped. Kakashi raised his eyebrow slightly at Sasuke's outburst and he sat on the edge of the bed Sasuke was currently in. "Then what _do_ you care about?" Kakashi asked. After about three minutes of silence, Sasuke's usually automatic response finally kicked in. "I don't care about anyone." Kakashi smiled under his mask; he had said any_thing _not any_one_ Sasuke was obviously thinking about a person and Kakashi had a good idea of just who that person was. "Right, well I'll be back in a minute, after I have spoken to Tsunade. You should be discharged then and Sasuke… you should go and see Naruto." Kakashi said, standing up.

"The last person I want to see is that dobe…" Sasuke said, but the sound of his voice didn't convince himself, let alone Kakashi. As Kakashi left the room, Sasuke thought about what Kakashi had said, while he climbed out of the soft bed and began pulling on his clothes. _'Suggest I see Naruto? That would be… I mean, I can't…the last time I saw Naruto…I was plunging a chidori through him. I might see him though; I want to apologize. After trying to kill him, I highly doubt that will do much good, but… I was so clouded by my hatred towards Itachi. Kakashi knows…the only reason I came back was… I don't even understand it yet but the reason I came back was… Naruto. Hoping he would be here maybe waiting for me. But why would he wait… especially not for me. 'I'm not even sure if Naruto will speak to me…' _Kakashi announced his arrival by coughing loudly, dragging Sasuke from his thoughts. "You're well enough to leave." He said. Sasuke was already dressed and sat on the bed and when he had heard kakashi's words he jumped off the bed easily and walked past the silver haired jounin without another word.

Despite his answer to Kakashi, Sasuke decided he would see Naruto. It had been a while, a long while, since he had been in kohona yet it hadn't changed at all. As Sasuke walked down a road lined with blossoming trees, he saw his other teammate. Sasuke stopped. "Hello Sakura." Sakura looked up at Sasuke.

"H-hello Sasuke. Kakashi told me you were back." She said quietly. Sasuke nodded and waved his arm vaguely in the direction he was walking. "I was just going to see Naruto…" he murmured. Sakura's eyes widened as she glanced at the floor. "What?"

"Its… Naruto. Since you left… he…hasn't been the same." She finished sadly. Sasuke was about to ask her what exactly she meant by that when she finished her sentence. "You'll see when you get there, Naruto doesn't know your back yet. If anyone can get through to him… you can." Sakura smiled slightly and she walked away. As Sasuke walked the rest of the way to Naruto's house he began thinking about what sakura really did mean about the dobe. He stopped and reached out his hand slowly to knock on the door that he was stood in front of. He knocked on the door a few times and waited. About a minute later, Sasuke knocked on the door impatiently again. Sasuke waited a full two minutes before shouting through the letterbox. "Dobe, are you in there?" he shouted. "Naruto when there was no answer, Sasuke tried the door and to his surprise it was unlocked. He walked inside, calling Naruto's name and checking each room as he went. He found Naruto in the living room; empty bottles of vodka scattered everywhere. Naruto himself was sprawled out on the middle of the floor, seemingly asleep, a half-empty bottle in his hand. Sasuke was shocked when he saw the blonde like this. He crouched down beside Naruto and looked at him. Naruto looked pale and he smelled like had drunk the contents of bottles around him by himself. The dark circles under his eyes suggested he hadn't slept much. Sasuke picked up his dobe and carried him upstairs, placing him on the bed. Sasuke, blushing slightly, pulled off Naruto's clothes until he was wearing only his boxers and pulled the covers around him. Sasuke sat on the bed, combing his fingers through the blonde hair. "Why did you do this dobe?"

_Flashback_

"_Its… Naruto. Since you left… he…hasn't been the same."_

"Is this my fault?" he whispered. Realising what he was doing, Sasuke pulled his hand away, as if stung. He sighed and took another look at the blonde. "I'll be back tomorrow…" he murmured before walking out.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto woke up groaning loudly. His head felt like it had been split in two and he sat up in bed slowly, hoping he wasn't going to be sick everywhere. 'How did I get here?' Naruto's mind wandered back to where he was drinking himself stupid. Thinking he must have got into bed during the night without remembering, he walked into the bathroom holding his head. Opening the door he stared at the scene, it was where he went if he wasn't passed out somewhere random in the house or drinking. The bathroom was covered in glass shards where he angrily punched the mirror about three months ago and he hadn't be bothered to clean it up. The mirror smashed, cutting his hand in several places. The cuts, surprisingly, took Naruto's mind momentarily off the painful memories that plagued him. Since that incident, Naruto resorted to cutting his wrist to dull the pain. Naruto slumped down the wall and chose his favourite glass shard and slowly dragged it across his wrist. As a crimson stream flowed down Naruto's arm he sighed contentedly. A knock on his door brought him back to reality. Swearing, he jumped up and locked the bathroom door. Sakura had called Kakashi three times this month, scared that Naruto had done something stupid. Each time the jounin would break into the house, tell Naruto to eat something, stop drinking and get outside for a bit and then leave. Naruto felt like kissing the person who invented doors with locks; it had saved him from getting caught cutting himself by Kakashi several times. Another knock at the door told Naruto the person was still there. 'Go away! He mentally screamed as he pulled the glass across his tanned skin again. Naruto relaxed as he felt the warm liquid drizzle down his arm. Naruto didn't hear a click of the front door opening and he didn't hear the person looking around the house. He only knew he wasn't alone when he heard a knock on the bathroom door. Naruto grabbed some bandages, and wrapped them around his arm quickly. Kicking the piece of glass to the side, he opened the door a crack expecting to see an angry Kakashi telling him he was worrying sakura. Sasuke pushed the door open fully and stepped into the bathroom. "I'm back, dobe." He said. Naruto gaped at him, wondering how he should feel. Sasuke looked at the bandage on Naruto's arm and the blood drops that covered the floor and his clothes; it didn't take a genius to work out what Naruto had been doing. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled off the bandage and looked at the blondes arm. Two deep cuts confirmed Sasuke's suspicion. Naruto snatched his arm back. "Why now, after all this time?" he asked. Naruto's voice sounded cracked, liked he hadn't talked much for a while. Sasuke blushed. "It doesn't matter. What matters now is…I'm here…for you." Sasuke said. Naruto stared at him.

"But…. you hate me." Naruto croaked.

"I've never hated you…"

"What? You tried to kill me and then left! Two years, Sasuke! Two fucking years and you never even came back to tell me you were alive! Do you know how hard it was for me to not know if you were coming back or not? That I might never see you again?" Naruto screamed. Sasuke looked away from him guiltily.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I never meant to… I was blinded by hate, hate for my brother. But I'm back now!"

"Yeah, but for how long?" Naruto snorted bitterly. "It doesn't matter, just get out of here teme." Sasuke shook his head.

"I left you once, I'm not going to make the same mistake twice."

"What do you want from me Sasuke?" Naruto asked wearily.

"I was hoping we could… be friends. Can you forgive me for leaving?"

"Sasuke… just go… things aren't they way they were before." Naruto said quietly. Sasuke looked at Naruto, staring into his blue orbs, hoping to pry an answer from the blonde. "Naruto, what does that mean?" getting no answer, Sasuke decided to tend to a different problem. He stepped into the bathroom and reached in the cupboard, pulling out a bottle of disinfectant. He poured some over Naruto's cuts, causing the blonde to wince slightly, and wrapped his arm properly and quickly. Naruto jumped away from Sasuke. "This isn't right! You have no idea Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke stepped up to Naruto, trying to calm him but this did the opposite. "Sasuke, don't! just leave! I can't go through losing you again! I loved you Sasuke, I loved you so much and you left me! Just-just go…" realising what he had blurted out Naruto backed away from Sasuke into the bathroom, his eyes spilling with tears. "you… loved me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto ignored him and stepped back slightly more. Sasuke walked over to the blonde and lifted his chin up softly so Naruto was forced to look at him. "Do you mean that Naruto?"

"Yes." Sasuke stared at Naruto. Sasuke sadly understood why Naruto was so desperate to stop him from going to Orochimaru, why he was drinking vodka and self-harming. All this time he had been blind to how Naruto was feeling and the situation all became clear at that moment. He had come back for Naruto because this is exactly what he was hoping Naruto would say. "I love you too." Sasuke said. The blonde looked up, his eyes telling Sasuke everything. 'Do you really mean that Sasuke? Are you going to leave me again?' Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto deeply. Sasuke's action told a different story. 'I mean it, and I'm never going anywhere without you again because I love you' "I love you Naruto and I always have." Sasuke held Naruto close, showing him he meant every word he said. Naruto smiled. "Thank you Sasuke. I always knew you would come back." Sasuke let out a rare laugh. "Yeah, I'm back for a dobe."


End file.
